The Enslavement of The Vampire chapter 1
by Thisway
Summary: A war was fought between humans and vampires, sixteen years later vampires are broken slaves besides a few who hide. This story is about Ethan's struggle internally about what's right and what's wrong when he finds Sarah again.


Please Review

Sarah surged forward her body tensing, her fangs digging into her lower lip, stopping herself from crying out. Her whole body shook, flinching as another lash from the electrified whip caused another sizzling mark on her bare back. Brown roots wrapped around her wrists attaching from the ceiling, the charmed root burning and digging into her flesh – she bleed.

She flinched, expecting another lash but it never came. Boots moving over concrete met her ears, entering into her fuzzy mind; her eyes opened meeting a pair of cold blue ones. She quickly looked down, understanding full well that eye contact was one of the top ten rules meant not to be broken. She couldn't handle another lashing.

"What am I going to do with you?" The man asked calmly, which frightened her. She would much rather it if he was angry. "Why do you keep appearing in my rehabilitating center? Why do I have to keep on teaching you how to be a proper slave?"

His hand gripped her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. She had the urge to shrink back, away from the man who caused her nothing but anguish.

"Explain yourself." He ordered gruffly. "Explain to me why I had to refund money to a customer."

This was dangerous. He was aware why the customer had returned her, he had to be. Fear gnawed at her insides remembering how she had scratched her last owner, drew blood. She had broken the number one and most crucial rule of a vampire who's enslaved – Never, harm your master.

"He…" Her throat was closed. "He tried to… to…"

A harsh smack rattled her whole body. Usually, a smack by a human wouldn't have caused so much pain. If it weren't for the tight metal collar around her throat, it wouldn't have.

"I don't give a fuck what he tried to do!" The man hissed. "You are a slave; you do what you are told. After sixteen years, you should understand that. Vampires are the natural enemy to humans, a war was fought and we won. You are a slave – like all vampires that aren't eliminated. Do you wish to be eliminated?" He took a step back glaring at her. "Take her down."

A moment later she hit the ground hard, pain shooting through her whole body. Her naked body shook from her area on the ground.

"Take her; I'm sick of looking at her. I got a fucking company to run!" Two pairs of hands were wrapped around her arms and she was roughly yanked to her feet. "Take her to the cell."

Her blood ran cold.

()

Ethan Morgan, now thirty-two, stared out of the window of a dark car, his gaze on a looming building in front of him. He watched a woman dressed in a lab coat enter through a pair of glass doors, the logo 'VA Rehabilitating Center' was painted on the glass doors in blue and gold. This was the third largest Vampire enslaving company in the world. "Are you sure?" He asked the man sitting in the front of the vehicle for the third time.

The man turned around to face him, green eyes flashing with annoyance. A tired sigh escapes him. "Yes Ethan I'm one-hundred percent certain. Dude, why don't you ever trust me?"

Ethan gave his best friend and advisor a pointed look. "You've been wrong before, Benny."

"Well, I'm not this time." He handed his friend a thin black and grey tablet, "take a look at that."

Ethan took it and skimmed over the vampire's profile, no picture was included. "I'm still not convinced. Nothing on her suggests this vampire is…" His eyes go to his driver who looked to not be in tuned with their conversation, but he wasn't going to take any chances, "the vampire we are looking for."

He had been searching for five years and had a hard time believing who he was looking for was right under his nose this whole time. In a rehabilitating facility he was associated with.

"It is, has to be. It clearly says that, the vampire has only been a vampire for about twenty years, says she was captured around Whitechapel. She has black hair, brown eyes… her height. It's who we are looking for."

"Fine," Ethan says opening his car door and stepping out into the late winter air. It wouldn't hurt to look. He then straightens his tie and his thick black coat before moving towards the building. Benny catches up a moment later and they move into the building together. Some of the beings moving around the bright clean space come to a stop upon seeing him; some greet him as he moves to the circular receptionist clear desk.

"Mr. Morgan," the blond woman behind it got quickly to her feet and straightened her white button up shirt, and fumbled with her messy bun. "What brings you here?"

He gives the woman a kind smile hoping to calm her. "I'm looking for another Vampire."

"Oh yes, of course," the woman says nodding, picking up a slick black phone and pressing a button. "One moment," he nodded. "Mr. Turner… yes… but you have a visitor… Mr. Morgan." She hangs up a moment later and smiles at him, "he'll be quickly down."

True to her word, a man with short black hair and blue eyes, dressed in a clean suit appeared looking winded.

"Mr. Morgan, what a surprise… If you would have told us you were coming, we would have organized a better greeting."

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you a head of time." Ethan explains. "I want to be treated like any other customer – no press and all that."

Mr. Turner smiles tightly and nods. "I understand. What brings you here, anything in mind?"

"A female… newly vamped. About in the last twenty years…"

"Well, we have a lot of those. Follow me if you will Mr. Morgan."

Ethan nods and follows Mr. Turner down the hall and to an elevator. Benny nudges him, mouthing the word 'sleaze', but he ignores his friend as the board the elevator and Mr. Turner hits the ground floor button making it glow.

About fifteen minutes later they are moving down a dimly lit hallway, cells lining both sides. Inside each cell are three girls, vampires.

Turner bangs his hand loudly against one of the bars, "get up, get up, stop sleeping the fucking day away and get up! You blood suckers have a visitor, look lively."

Quickly the vampires appeared at the bars of the cells, standing rigidly before them, heads bowed.

He turned to Ethan. "Have a look," he carelessly shrugged.

Ethan moved down the hall slowly, looking at each face carefully. Most were bruised and worn looking, afraid and pathetic. He would of felt bad about their state if he wasn't a big part in why most of them were there. The war, he was the very reason humans won the war between humans and Vampires. His visions had been the very reason. He had seen their attacks coming; it had been an exhausting eight years in which he had dreamed every night of the vampire attacks. Today he was still in contact with the government telling them when the few rebel free vampires would attack. He had no problem doing this, never felt badly, especially since his family had met an end by vampire in the very beginning of the war. He was happy to eradicate them. Make certain that they couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

They came to the end of the hallway and he was yet to see who he was looking for. His eyes found Benny who was tapping at his tablet frantically, still sure he wasn't wrong.

"This is all?" Ethan asked his jaw tight.

"Yup," Mr. Turner nodded. "All the newly vamps… there are a few in punishment but I'm sure you don't want to see them."

"I do," Ethan said calmly, "take me."

"Mr. Morgan… they're in punishment for a reason…"

"Show me," Ethan repeated. Mr. Turner nodded, leading them out of the hallway and down another towards the back. He nods at the guards standing outside of a thick metal door and they open it, the air is noticeably colder. The hall is identical to the other but has the odor of blood and burning flesh hanging in the air. Instead every cell is a vampire, bare and naked, tied awkwardly from the ceiling. At the end of the hall he finds her.

Please Review


End file.
